waywardrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Knowledge (Divine)
Divine knowledge covers the understanding of the gods. This includes their traditions, viewpoints, clerical structures, and moral values. Religious Identification The character can identify a god associated with specific materials or actions. Novice The character can analyze a holy clerical symbol, temple, or festival to determine what god it is associated with. The god in question is identified within a single round. Journeyman The character can analyze a religious symbol, piece of scripture, costume, ritual, or tool to determine what god it is associated with. The god in question is identified within a single round. Expert The character can also determine what sect of a god a material or action is associated with. Master The character can analyze a subject’s way of speaking and acting over the course of a minute and identify what god, if any, the subject associates with or worships. Demon Identification The character can identify a creature’s demonic origins as well the capabilities of demons. Novice The character can analyze a creature and determine if it is of demonic origin and the demon in question it originated from. The character can also determine a demon's most prolific ability (the ability the demon is most closely associated with). This information is identified within a single round. Journeyman The character can determine the amount of Hit Die possessed by a demon of this type as well as its Base Attack Bonus, any resistances or weaknesses, and the functions (though not explicit numbers) of the abilities a demon possesses. The character can also determine a demon's lowest saving throw (though not its specific value), whether the demon's flat-footed or touch AC is higher and whether the demon has a base speed lower, equal to, or higher than 30 ft. Expert The character can determine the explicit values of a demon’s AC, saving throws, resistances, and weaknesses as well the individual components of those statistics (i.e. the character knows how much of a demon's AC comes from natural armor). The character can also predict a demon’s likely method of attack and its frequently used strategies in combat. God Knowledge The character possesses in-depth information of the gods. ' ' Novice The character knows the domains, clerical powers granted, and main objectives of any known god. Journeyman The character knows the specific commandments, observances, and communion events of any known god. The character knows important religious figures, mythological, and historical events as taught by established doctrine. The character is aware of any information that could be expected to be known by a trainee of that god. Expert The character knows the underlying reasoning behind the commandments, observances, and communion events of any known god. The character knows the history of important religious figures, mythological, and historical events and where established doctrine conflicts with actual historic accuracy. The character is aware of any information that could be expected to be known by a cleric of that god. Master The character knows the evolution of the god’s commandments, observances, and rituals over time. The character is aware of even minor religious figures and events. The character is aware of any information that could be expected to be known by a senior cleric of that god. ' ' Relationships The character possesses knowledge of the relationships between the gods. Novice The character can identify whether a relationship between any two gods is classified as Neutral (not in conflict with each other), Positive (helpful with each other), or Negative (opposed with each other). Journeyman The character can identify the strength of the relationship of one god with any other as well as the reasons for that relationship. Divine Relics The character possesses the ability to identify a holy relic’s origin and properties Novice. The character can identify whether or not an object is a holy relic after only a minute of handling. The relic’s prime function can also be classified as offensive, defensive, or utilitarian by the character. The character can also determine the amount of power points the relic is capable of storing as low (0-10), medium (11-99), high (100-999), or cataclysm (1000+). Journeyman The character can identify a holy relic’s god of origin after only a minute of handling. The relic’s prime function can be identified as well as its method of activation. Expert The character can identify whether an object is a relic and its god of origin on sight. After a minute of handling all of a relic’s functions are identified as well as their method of activation and the amount of power points consumed. The precise amount of power points the relic is capable of storing is also determined. Master The character can identify when a relic was created as well as if its creation was done by a cleric of the same god as the relic’s god of origin.